Mind-Controlled Human
The Mind-Controlled Human is an enemy found aboard Talos I and at Pytheas during Prey and Prey: Mooncrash. Overview Mind-Controlled Humans are Humans whose minds have been completely taken over by Telepaths (who can usually be seen near them). They wander around Talos I, speaking to themselves, trying to get the Telepath out of their head, to no avail. If they detect Morgan Yu or Peter, they will run at them and unleash a strong Kinetic Blast, knocking out the player's PSI abilities, dealing moderate to massive damage to the player, and killing themselves in the process. However, they can be freed by either knocking them out with the Disruptor Stun Gun, using Mindjack or killing the Telepath that is controlling them. In Prey, the Mind-Controlled Humans can be tracked as regular employees on Security Stations throughout Talos I. In Mooncrash, they spawn in with the label "TRANSTAR ID CORRUPT" (due to the nature of the moonbase simulation) and can only be tracked with the red enemy markers. Description Prey (2017) EXCERPT FROM TRANSTAR SECURITY RECORDS: Incident report #1546-031433 Classifcation: Containment breach Reporting officer: Cory Richard Incident summary: I was on duty at about 1420 hours when I received a request from Dr. Hans Kelstrup for assistance in Live Exam. Upon arriving on the scene, I witnessed Dr. Trevor Young slamming lab instruments into some of the Typhon enclosures. When it became clear that he intended to break containment, I was forced to discharge my stun gun to subdue him. During my subsequent interview with Dr. Young, he seemed immensely distraught and unaware of my presence unless I came too close, whereupon he would turn violent. He has been turned over to the Trauma team and placed in quarantine for his and other's safety. MORGAN'S NOTES: Connected to the Typhon Telepaths. Should avoid getting too close. Triggers a strong kinetic blast that knocks out psi abilities - ends up killing them. Stun gun might take them out long enough to sneak past. Might be able to free them from Typhon control somehow. Mooncrash ERROR: UNABLE TO CONNECT TO PSYCHOTRONICS DATABASE CONNECTING TO PYTHEAS LABS DATABASE... Excerpt from observation log #1932-022335 Researcher: Louis Sullivan Jr. I can feel the Telepath calling to me, almost like a physical pull on my mind. It knows I'm in here, but it doesn't know how to unlock the door. It wants me to do that for it. I managed to grab Liu's gun off her body when they overran us in the Volunteer area, but in my panic I missed grabbing her extra magazines. I don't have enough ammo to kill it, but as long as I have a single bullet, I won't let it win. PETER'S NOTES: Good buddies with the Telepath. Have a tendency to lose their head when they attack, so take them out from a distance. Gotta take them out to drop the big boy's shield. Strategy * The GLOO Cannon is extremely effective at pinning them down and letting you scan, kill or knock them out, without having to worry about them charging at you and killing you. * A single shot from the Disruptor Stun Gun is enough to knock them out instantly. * Melee isn't the best idea due to their kinetic blast, unless you used the GLOO Cannon on them. * Mindjack will also knock them out. You can also kill the Telepath, though you should do it from a safe distance and place where they can't reach it so that they can't attack you. This is known to be an effective strategy, as mind-controlled humans often appear in areas where Telepaths can be found. The only exception is in the Trauma Centre in the Talos I Lobby.Category:Talos I Hostiles Category:Pytheas Hostiles